


Simply Solangelo

by chokeonatictac



Category: PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (but not much bc that ain't my thing), M/M, blood tw, eventual smut(question mark), fluff ig, i'll add more tags as i go on, mentions of cutting, slight angst, ummm how do i tag stuff??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeonatictac/pseuds/chokeonatictac
Summary: TW: blood, mentions of cutting





	1. William-fucking-Solace

Nico wasn't one to go outside much. If he could, he's simply stay inside all day and be alone. He just didn't want to deal with the world around him. Sadly, for Nico, staying at Camp Half Blood meant he must participate in camp activities... which mean he had to go outside.

As Nico tiredly trudged out of Cabin Three, he was instantly met with a wave of exhaustion.

Everyone around him looked so cheerful and awake, and it honestly just annoyed the hell out of him. He knew he wouldn't get far by acting like a tired grouch, so he tried to shrug it off, making his way towards the center of camp, his focus on the ground beneath him, trying to block the sunlight from his eyes. But that only lead him to bump into someone and then stumble back with a soft huff. 

Nico's head shot up, his lips pursed and brows burrowed. He was met with a confused glance, and soon his eyes blinked wide at the sight of a familiar face.

Fucking blonde hair... beautiful smile. Gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Fucking horrid.

Nico's heart skipped a beat when he saw Will. It's not like he's never seen Will before.. This is just the first time he really _saw_ him. Like up close. He wanted to scream at him to 'Watch where his dumbass was going' but couldn't bring himself to do anything but let out a quiet squeak.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Will began. "I should have- oh gods,"

Nico's expression faltered at the sudden change in the blonde's tone. "What?"

"You look like you haven't sleep in weeks," Will mumbled, noting the bags under Nico's eyes, and the way the boy's face scrunched up at the sun light. "Or eaten. When's the last time you've eaten?" 

"Excuse me?" Nico scoffed.

"You need to eat something. Come with me," He grabbed Nico's hand casually and made his way across camp.

"Um.. I have... Camp stuff to do," Nico managed, trying to get himself out this situation.

_Camp stuff? What the fuck, Nico._

"Then I'll write you a doctor's note. You can't go out and do your camp stuff when you have no energy,"

"I'm f- whatever" Nico finally agreed. There was no point in fighting him.

Nico just let will drag him across camp like a fucking rag doll. Will got Nico some food and to Nico's surprise he actually ate a bit of it. He was then forced to take a break in the infirmary with Will. Why wasn't he allowed to go into his own cabin? Nico didn't know. He just went along with it- sitting on the infirmary bed while Will tried to make small talk and give him a check up. How was this relaxing?

"How much sleep do you usually get?" Will asked as he moved around the room, doing gods know what.

"Um, I don't know.. like two hours or so," Nico guessed.

" _Two_ hours?" Will sounded way too upset about this. 

"That's what I said," The brunette replied with a short nod. 

"Dear Gods.. you need to get some sleep- now. I'm writing you a doctors note so you won't have to do any 'camp stuff' for today,"

Nico just sighed with a roll of his eyes, pretty much lacking the energy to even argue with Will right now. Damn, maybe he did need sleep. He laid back against the infirmary bed and rolled over onto his side, letting his eyes fall shut. He didn't realized how tired he was until now, pretty much half asleep two seconds after his head hit the pillow.


	2. Ah.. Fuck

**Nico's P.O.V**

I woke up later in the infirmary, almost forgetting where or who I was.

Thankfully, seeing Will Solace hovering over me, holding me down by my wrists, jogged my memory. 

I was in hell.

"What the fuck?" I hissed, honestly a little panicked.

"You were flailing in your sleep," Will said, also panicked. For some reason.. "I.. I got worried-"

"But why are you _on_ me," I squirmed beneath him, and that's when Will got the idea to let go of my wrists. Not get off me, but let go.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. "You were about to fall of the bed, and you wouldn't stop squirming and saying things in your sleep,"

 _Well great._ I thought to myself.

"-And I wanted to make sure you were okay," He finished, his eyes still a bit wide.

I felt butterflies in my stomach at that, but said nothing of it.

"Well I'm fine, thanks" I spat out.

"You don't seem fine-"

"Will," I huffed, cutting him off. My eyes narrowed. "I don't need you to baby me. It was just a nightmare," _Kinda._

"I'm not babying you, di Angelo," He was sort of pouting as he said that, and as cute as it was, this wasn't exactly the time for me to be gawking at him.

"Are to,"

"No, I'm just doing my job," He retorted in his defense. I went quiet, and he took that as a signal to keep talking.

"I'm just worried about you, Nico. I don't see you for, like, a week, and then when I do you look sick. You're pretty much always in your cabin, and I've rarely seen you actually eat anything at dinner. You keep to yourself to much. You haven't spoken to me, or even Percy, in forever," He continued on, but I didn't really hear anything after the mention of Percy.

Well, yeah, I don't talk to Percy anymore.

I had the biggest crush on him as a kid. He was handsome and brave and cool.. He seemed so perfect to me when I was younger. I didn't have a chance with him, and I knew that, but a little part of me still had its hopes up. Even when he fucked up on that quest with Bianca- the only person I really had- part of me still looked up to him. But.. He got a girlfriend, and it was stupid of me to think he would ever see me the way he sees her.

He's tried to talk to me here and there, but I can't bring myself to really say anything.

I kept my eyes on Will, finally snapping back into reality and trying to focus on what he was saying. "-I just.. Want to help you out,"

I was quiet for a moment, my brow quirking. "Why?"

"Because.." Will looked away for a second, shifting in place before looking back to me. "Because I do, okay? So, will you tell me why you were freaking out in your sleep?"

"I.." My voice trailed off.

This wasn't something I really wanted to tell anyone. How does one just casually mention their constant, crippling nightmares about the death of not only them but everyone they hold dear in life to their friend without them freaking out? (Or, in Will's case, having a fucking aneurism.) Trick question; you don't!

But I didn't really have a choice, did I? With a sigh, I continued. "I was having a really bad nightmare. Remembering what it was like while I was in Tartarus. It's was just.." The thought sent shivers down my spine. I didn't want to linger on in. "I felt so alone,"

There was a small pause.

"Do you have nightmares often?" Will finally asked, his tone surprisingly soothing. I guessed he could hear the waver in my voice.

"Mhm," I replied quickly.

"Is that why you don't sleep much?"

I nodded. And Will was silent again for a moment. Then his expression brightened, and he spoke up; 

"Would.. It help if there was someone there with you?" 

"Will, you know camp rules say you can't-"

He cut me off. "But, not if you have a doctors note," He spoke quickly. "I mean, if you're loosing an unhealthy amount of sleep then Chiron can't deny it," 

"So, basically, you think a sleepover is gonna stop my nightmares?"

"When you put it that way it sounds weird, but yes,"

I just sighed. "Fine. If it's for 'medical reasons'," I said with finger quotes.

"Good," Will casually got up off of me (Almost forgot he was there) and made his way towards the door of the infirmary. I sat up as he did so.

"I'll talk to Chiron, then. See you later, di Angelo," He spoke with a warm smile that made my heart melt a little. He slipped out the door and I sat there, my eyes a bit wide.

What the fuck did I just agree to?


	3. wine red, but it's not pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, mentions of cutting

**Nico's P.O.V**

As soon as Will left in infirmary, the once warm setting seemed to have been tossed out the window, and replaced with a dark and lonely feeling I couldn't stand.

I let the warm blanket fall to the floor as moved off the bed, slipping my arms back into the sleeves of my bomber jacket, the fluffy collar brushing up against my neck. It was so quiet with nobody in it, I could hear the click of my boots against the floors as I walked out into the daylight of camp.

It was too early (it was like 1:20 p.m) to bust my ass doing camp activities, so I just made my way into the woods.

 

**Will's P.O.V**

I saw Nico leave the infirmary as I was on my way to the Big House, and I just let him go. I couldn't keep him in there all day, since he wasn't even technically sick. I would see him later, anyway.

As I pushed open the door of the Big House, I heard Mr. D's voice stop, and I felt kind of awkward having just interrupted their conversation.. So I just sort of stood in the doorway, offering a small smile. "Hey, Chiron,"

Mr. D gave me a dirty look, and sipped his Diet Coke.

_Side Note: Sometimes that guy pissed me off so much. He was such a douche to pretty much all the campers here, and it was no wonder the majority of them don't like him.. Though, the Aphrodite kids seem especially hated him, because of his decision to mix leopard print and neon clothes.. I could see their anger on that._

"Hello, Will," Chiron replied, waiting for me to speak up.

"Hi, um.." I stepped inside, letting the door shut behind me. "I have a question about Nico di Angelo,"

Chiron's brow quirked at the mention of the son of Hades. "Or, at least, something to do with him," I continued. 

"He's been flailing and squirming in his sleep due to intense nightmares, which is incredibly dangerous, to both his physical and mental heath, and I've come to the conclusion that he shouldn't be left alone when he's like that.." _Did that come off as creepy?_  

Chiron looked sceptical to the idea. "For health purposes," I added. "I can't have campers getting hurt," 

"So, you're suggesting a sleepover will be beneficial to Nicholas' health?" Mr. D interrupted, taking another sip of his Diet Coke with a grin on his face, like I had _some other motive_. I wanted to slap that soda out of his hand, but I wasn't ready to get smited, so I kept myself in place. 

"It's Nico, and sort of," I admitted. "I know it's against camp rules, but it would be incredibly beneficial for him to get more sleep, and for him to have someone there just in case anything happened,"

"Hm.." Chiron scratched his beard in thought, looking like some sort of wizard while doing so. A.. crippled, wheel-chair ridden wizard, but a wizard none-the-less. "I suppose I can make an exception if it's just you two boys. But if there are any issues that come up due to this, there will be consequences, Will,"

"I know," I replied quickly.

Chiron just nodded, seemingly still pondering the subject. "Is that all?"

"Yep," I said, making my way towards the door. "And thank you,"

 

**\- Later -**

 After that somewhat awkward encounter in the Big House, I went to go discuss the situation with Austin and Kayla, because, as the cabin counseler, I had to let them know where I'd be. And I had to put someone in my place in the time being. (I chose Austin.)

By then, we had about two hours until dinner, so I set out to find Nico and see how he was. Thing is, I couldn't find him. He wasn't in the infirmary, or in his cabin, and after searching around camp for a while, I got a little worried. 

I was walking along the edge of the woods, calling out for him, when I heard the crunch of leaves behind me, and my head whipped around.

"Nico," I gasped, sighing with relief. "I've been.."

Now that I got a better look at him, my excitement dropped. The side of his face was covered in dirt, and there was a blood stain on the side of his leg.

"What happened?"

"I feel out of a tree," Nico shrugged rather nonchalantly. Something about the way he said that pissed me off, but he was clearly injured, and that was more important than my desire to punch his face.

His adorable face.

I offered my hand to him. "Come on,"

He looked at my hand, confused, and then back up at me.

"To the infirmary," I added, in a hurry. "You're wounded, di Angelo,"

"I'm not gonna hold your hand, Solace," He retorted. "Plus, I'm fine. It's just a scratch,"

Gods. What was with this boy and denying help?

"You're bleeding," I hissed, throwing my arms up. "You know what? Fuck it,"

Nico blinked his eyes in confusion as I walked over to him. "What're you doing?" He asked. I didn't answer. I simply lifted him up off his feet- bridal style- and started walking towards the infirmary. If he was gonna be difficult, I would just make it easier for myself.

"What the hell?" He squirmed I'm my arms, his brows furrowed. "Put me down!"

I tried to ignore the snickers and coos I got as we passed by the Aphrodite Cabin, and Nico weakly hitting my chest. When we got to the infirmary, I set him down, and he didn't bother to move. I grabbed a basic first aid kit from the infirmary desk, and pulled a pair of scissors from it once I got to the other.

"What are those for?" Nico tensed up.

"I need to cut your jeans up a bit,"

"What? You can't do that- these are my favorite pair," He spoke quickly, his voice laced with worry.

"There's already a rip there anyway, Nico. I'm just making it easier to fix up, your wound" I explained, but he still looked ready to fight me about it. "Unless you what me to take your pants off,"

His cheek grew a bit red at that, and he just rolled his eyes. I took that as an 'okay' and moved over to him, and cutting the denim open a little more. There was a two inch long slash along this thigh, the wound covered in blood and dirt. I peered up at Nico as I began to clean the wound up. The sting of the product made him wince, but beside that he kept his eyes away from me, tapping his finger against the counter nervously. I just sighed and brough my eyes back down.

Thats when I noticed something else, and my heart dropped.

Along with the slash, there were a few scars covering his upper thigh. Thin white lines across his skin that looked like marks from a knife. "Nico.." I mumbled.

He tried to pull his leg away, not bothering to even look at me.

"Nico, what are these from?"

He didn't answer.

"Did you do these?"

Nothing.

"Nico-"

"It doesn't matter, Will. They're old and I'm fine, okay? I don't want to talk about it," He snapped at me, his brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry.." I replied, my voice a bit quiet. Nico was right, the cuts were old, and it was really none of my business about who or what they came from, but I could still feel that sinking feeling in my chest. I knew that pestering Nico about it wouldn't do any good, so I just continued with what I was doing in silence, only speaking up when I finally finished bandaging his wound. "'M done,"

"Thanks, Will," Nico seemed to have calmed down a little bit, but he wasn't exactly looking at me.


	4. Broccoli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this fic is a lot of slow updates- ive been hella busy

**Nico's P.O.V**

 

By the time dinner rolled around, I felt too drained to even leave the beach. 

Just to recall; I woke up with Will straddling me because of my night-terrors, I had to then _talk_ about said night-terrors, I feel out of a fucking tree, and then I snapped at Will for simply caring about me and my well being. 

Sitting here in the sand watching the ocean waves crash to shore would definetly be my first choice when it came to how I would spend my night, but camp rules sort of got in the way of that.

I sighed, and stood up from where I sat, begining to make my way to the dining pavilion.

 

**\-- Later --**

 

Dinner was uneventful, and lonely, as usually. The only exciting thing I really saw was some Demeter-kid get hit with a piece of broccoli. 

Afterwards, as I was on my way back to my cabin to probably sleep away the boredom, I heard my name called from the direction of the dining pavilion, and with an exasperated sigh, I spun around to see Will running towards me.

"Hey, Nico," He greeted me with another one of those smiles that made me want to die, but, trying to keep my cool, I just waved to him. "I got the confirmation from Chiron, which means I'm allowed to stay in your cabin for tonight," 

He paused for a second.

"If.. That's okay with you,"

"Yeah," I replied shortly.

"Well," He seemed to lighten up a little then. "I need to grab a few things from my cabin, so I'll meet you in Cabin Three, okay?" His head tilted to the side as he spoke, and for a second he sort of reminded me of a puppy. 

"Okay," I shrugged.

Will nodded, and raced off to his cabin. I could see Kayla and Austin waving to him as he did so, and my heart dropped a little. 

At least I won't be alone for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short! i just wanted to add a quick update


	5. I'm a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Re-wrote this chapter bc it was very bad the first time around

**Nico's P.O.V**

 

I wish I could say I was able to relax while I waited for Will, but that was just about the opposite. I was nervous as hell to have another person in here. I've never really had a 'sleepover' with anybody before. As in a _planned_ sleepover. I had shared a room with my sister Bianca pretty much all her life, but that was a lot different then _this_. 

This was spending the night, alone in my cabin with a _boy._  A boy who seemed to genuinely wanna be around me despite the fact that I'm an asshole. Which honestly just confused me. What does he get out of this? 

With a sigh, I slumped back against the wall and just looked around my cabin to try and keep my train of thought elsewhere, because if I thought about this whole situation too much, I'd self-combust.

 

My cabin was a mess, and I never noticed it until now. I've never had a real reason to put any effort into maintaining it, seeing as I'm the only one who comes in here.

I considered cleaning up a little before Will came over, out of politeness, but by the time I jumped down from my bunk I heard a soft knock at my cabin door.

_Oh well._

I stepped over and opened the front door, the sight of a familiar braced smile making my heart flutter a little in my chest. What a sickening feeling.

It took me a moment to even react, seeming to have lost my track of thought. My eyes shot up from Will's smile to his blue eyes.

"Ciao," I mumbled nonchalantly, waving my hand softly.

"Kamusta," Will replied happily. And despite the way my stomach fluttered when he spoke, my head sort of cocked to the side, realizing I had no idea what he just said. 

"What's up?" I asked, trying to play off my confusion like it was nothing.

"The sky," I could tell he seemed genuinely proud of that one. 

"Wow, hilarious," 

I seriously don't know why he bothers with me.

"Can I come in?" Will asked, and I realized I'd been blocking the door way.

"No," I replied blankly as I stepped aside, standing by the door as he walked inside. He set his bag down, and just casually pocketed his hands in his yellow Baja hoodie, and I pushed the door shut.

"Why did you bring a bag? You bring a board game for us to play?" I asked, my tone practically drenched in sarcasm. 

"I brought my pajama pants," He replied bluntly. "And Uma,"

"Who?" My brow quirked. 

"She's my stuffed lion. I can't sleep without her," 

I was a little taken aback by how open he was about that. Most sixteen year olds wouldn't admit they still sleep with a stuffed lion. But, then again, Will wasn't most sixteen year olds. 

"Why'd you name it Uma?" I had managed to pull myself away from the door, now standing at the edge of the bunk bed. Casually.

"After Uma Thurman," 

I had no idea who that was. I just nodded along. "Radical,"

He looked like he was trying not to laugh at that, and I tried not to smile in response. 

"Um, where’s the bathroom?" He piped up. "I'm gonna change,"

 I pointed towards a gray door behind him. "Back there, Solace"

"Thanks, di Angelo," He shot me finger guns before pulling a pair of pj pants out of his bag and walking to the bathroom, leaving me alone and confused.

I didn't even realize until then I didn't own pajamas. I just fell asleep in my underwear, if I actually managed to get some sleep. Would it be weird to just crawl into bed with my jeans on? 

(Yes, I would be. I'd look like a psychopath.)

I huffed softly, and took my jeans off, kicking them to the floor lazily, soon swapping my shirt for the one resting on top the bed post, which was about three sizes too big for me. I opened my drawer, trying to see if I had something else..

My eyes widened a little as I heard the bathroom door open.

_Fuck._

I didn't have enough time to find anything close to pj bottoms, and I looked like I wasn't wearing anything underneath this fucking shirt. 

I turned my head towards Will, and I noticed he didn't seem as tense as I was- or tense at all, for that matter- and just took a seat on the bottom bunk, opening his backpack.

"Nico," He finally piped up, turning his attention up towards me. I could see his face growing a little red and I wanted to ask if he was okay, but decided against it. 

"What?" I realized then how odd I looked just standing there by the open drawer and I tried to straighten myself up a bit. 

 "I like your shirt," He said, pointing towards me. I had to look down to even know what I was wearing. It was a Welcome to the Black Parade shirt.

"You like My Chemical Romance?" I was genuinely surprised by that. "Shocker. You look like you listen to nothing but the Highschool Musical Soundtrack,"

He rolled his eyes, leaning back against the bed post. "Haha, very funny,"

"I know," I nodded. "I'm a comedy genius,"

"I wouldn't say genius-" He was cut off by a knock at the door, and my head whipped around quickly before I walked over and opened the door. It was a camp councilor I've never seen before telling me it was "lights out". 

I saw Will pull Uma from his backpack before slipping under the covers as I went to shut the lights off. I guess he was used to the camp schedule, because he even looked a little bit tired. 

Okay, so this wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. So far, Will didn't try to baby me, or treat me like a patient and, for once in what seemed like forever, I managed to let myself relax a little in front of someone. 

I climbed up the wooden latter to my bunk, soon pulling the covers over myself, rolling onto my side, my eyes stuck on the wall across from me. No one had spoken a word since we were told to shut our lights off, and laying there in the dark, silent room, the air felt tense. 

"Hey, Will," I finally broke the silence, my voice quiet. 

"Yeah?" He replied after a few seconds. 

"Thanks," I mumbled, not bothering too much with context.

"No problem, Nico," Something about the way he said my name made me feel butterflies in my stomach, and I rolled onto my other side. 

Silence. 

"You should get some sleep.. It's late," 

"I know, I know," I huffed softly. 

"Goodnight, Nico,"

"Goodnight, Solace," 


	6. fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh sorry for the long gap in updates. my gold fish brain forgot that this fic even existed

With a soft sigh, Will felt his eyes slowly blink open into a void of absolute darkness, which genuinely scared him at first. 

Ever since his arrival at Camp so long ago, he’s never woken up to darkness like this, seeing as he’s stuck to the same schedule for about forever A schedule which had him waking up to beams of fucking sunlight shining directly into his eyes every morning at the crack of dawn.

This was definitely different, and once he got over the initial shock of darkness, he realized why he had even woken up in the first place. 

From the bunk above him came soft, muffled sobs that sounded choked, as if holding them back hurt even more than what caused them. 

Will rubbed the sleep from his wiry eyes, which now adjusted to the darkness. He slowly sat up on the old mattress, causing it to creak softly. Subsequently, the sobs came to a sudden stop, with a panicked breath. 

“Nico?” Will managed groggily.

There was no reply. Just another quick intake of breath. 

He let out a quiet huff and shuffled off the bunk, slowly making his way towards the wooden ladder. It only took a few steps before he got a full view of the top bunk. 

There was Nico, buried beneath the sheets, locks of unkept, black hair sticking out from the hem of the covers. Will pipes up again. “Nico..” 

“Wh.. what?” The weak and shaky voice broke the air of silence, the body still unmoving from its position beneath the covers. 

“What happened?” Will asked gently, carefully picking his words, and daring not to move for the moment. Nico was almost like a wild animal in his mannerisms, and Will was worried he’d scare him off with the wrong gesture. 

There was a soft hiccup of a sob, but no response, which prompted Will to move in closer and cautiously tug at the covers Nico his under. His face came into view, and his chocolate brown eyes flashed up to meet the other’s blue ones. They were half lidded, and sleek with tears, the skin beneath his eyes puffy and pink from crying. How long had he been up for? 

“Nico, what’s wrong?” His own voice just barley shook as he spoke, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, which almost caused Nico to jerk away. He didn’t, though, and just flinched slightly beneath Will’s touch. 

Nico didn’t even say anything before tears were streaming down his face once more, and he abruptly sat up and buried his face in his hands, weak sobs escaping him. 

There was silence, where Will was even hesitant to speak, afraid that he caused the other’s sudden burst.

“It’s like hell,” Nico breathed out before Will could even form a sentence, his head slowly rising from his cupped hands, the two’s eyes locking once more. “And I can’t take it a.. anym.. more, Will,” His words were broken up by syllables, each breath harsh and weak.

Will almost offered his hand to the other as an attempt to comfort him, but retracted it after a moment, worried Nico would jerk away again. 

Nico had noticed the gesture, and much to Will’s surprise, he suddenly threw his arms around the blond’s shoulders, falling limp against his chest. The blond took the opportunity to gently wrap his arms around Nico and just hold him there, hoping his presence was enough to reassure the other that he was here, and he wouldn’t be leaving. 

The harsh cries slowly faded into quiet sniffles over what felt like hours and simultaneously seconds, and Will didn’t move throughout the entirety of it. He felt the slow rise and fall of Nico’s chest as he seemed to calm down, the frantic pounding of fear and worry that had once filled the room now subsided, though an almost melancholy feeling still hung in the air. 

Will was still stuck on what Nico had meant earlier; 

“ _It’s like_ Hell,”

The words rang through the blond’s head like a bullet, and a sadness hung in his chest. It never occurred to him how much these nightmares really stuck with Nico. He could understand the utter lack of sleep Nico got from his night-terrors, seeing as that was a common symptom with patients of the same problem, but not once has he ever heard someone describe it as _hell_. 

The sudden recognition of the weight of Nico’s thin and wirey form pressed against Will’s snapped him back into reality, and his eyes fell to glance at the other. His head was rested against Will’s chest, face out of view. Will could just hear his shallow rise and fall of his breaths, which reassured him that Nico was still alive. 

“Hey, Nico,” Will whispered, breaking the thick air of silence. There was no response, even after Will continued to repeat himself about five more times. It then dawned on him that Nico had fallen back asleep, and his heart skipped a beat. 

.. Due to surprise. 

He felt this odd swelling in his chest-content, maybe- Because Nico had stopped crying, and was comfortable enough with Will that he was able to have fallen asleep in his arms. Will wasn’t entirely sure why this made his face warm up, and a tired smile creep onto his freckles face, but he himself was already half asleep, and didn’t bother to dwell on the thought. 

\- - - 

When the sun finally rised, and the golden beams of warm light hit the lids of Will’s eyes from a window across the cabin, he suddenly woke up, blue eyes blinking wide. 

There was a weight that seemed to hold him down against the warmth of the mattress, and after the few moments it took for his brain to actually shut back on, he realized the weight was a ghostly pale arm curled around his waist, and a leg slung over his waist. 

A feverish heat crept up Will’s face, and he’s suddenly unsure what he’s suppose to do. Especially when he notices his hands gently tucked into locks of raven-black hair. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
